Definition of Dysfunctional
by SpaceHamburger
Summary: A hopefully unending collection of KomaHina One-Shots and Drabbles that I'll update whenever I get the feels, or if someone sends me a prompt or something, I'll write it. Some are AU, some have slightly suggestive content. Summaries are in each individual story. Review if you feel like it or have an idea.
1. Ferris Wheel

**A Carnival AU Fic, in which Hinata and Komaeda get stuck at the top of a Ferris Wheel thanks to Hinata's bad luck, or so he thinks.**

"Just my luck," Hinata muttered, watching as Komaeda fanned himself with his jacket.

"It sure is hot out for so late in the day," said Komaeda, looking out over the horizon to where the sun was setting at an agonizingly slow pace.

The summer carnival had rolled into town, and, as a couple, Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda had felt obligated to attend. Riding the Ferris Wheel was a must when attending such a festivity, and so as the dusk had begun to roll in and the festival lights had begun to flicker on, the two decided they'd better get on the ride before lines became too long.

Now, that Hinata though about it, however, he wouldn't have minded just skipping this hell wheel all together.

He and his boyfriend had been trapped side by side in a cramped car at the very top of the wheel for a good ten minutes now. It had all been fine at first when the two were joking about when the ride would start up again, but after a while those jokes dissolved into actual worry as the Ferris Wheel continued its consistent standstill. It didn't look like help would be arriving too soon, either.

"Ugh. What the hell. You're supposed to be Super High School Level Good Luck. Mind explaining to me how we got stuck up here?' Komaeda turned away from the horizon, where the sun was now just peeking over the line, to look at his lover.

"I suppose everyone has their off days," he said, in that deep and silky voice of his. His tone was varying slightly from the norm. Anyone who didn't know him too well wouldn't notice, but Hinata did. Oh yes, Hinata knew that specific tone of voice very well, and he knew what was coming next.

"Especially me. I'm so worthless, after all."

"Shut up, Komaeda," said Hinata, knowing a command like that would have no effect on someone such as Komaeda. He was right. Komaeda pouted a bit, and put his finger to his head if contemplating something a he looked down.

"Oh? Is the sound of voice annoying you, Hinata-kun? I suppose it would. My voice is probably so aggravating to someone like you, with your voice of glass. Every sound that comes out of your mouth is so-Mmph!" Komaeda's slightly masochistic rant was interrupted by Hinata, who had decided that the best course of action to take in shutting his boyfriend up was to kiss him. It was the right decision.

The kiss was long and slow and loving, a rarity in their relationship. In fact, neither of the two could remember the last time they had shared a kiss so sweet, and neither of them wanted to break from it. The brain does need oxygen at some point, however. Although Komaeda was perfectly okay with dying of asphyxiation, especially like this, Hinata was not. He pulled away, smiling like kid.

"I said shut up, Komaeda," he said with a little laugh. Komaeda cocked his head to the side and smiled as well, keeping his mouth shut.

Hinata looked forward at the darkened sky, whose natural lights were dimmed by those of the carnival.

"You know, maybe getting stuck up here wasn't so bad," he said, eyes reaching Komaeda from a sideways glance. Komaeda looked to him mischievously, still not saying a word. Hinata's gaze became wary, knowing with that look on his boyfriend's face, anything was possible.

Just then, the Ferris Wheel jerked forward. Komaeda laughed.

"Just my luck."


	2. The Prize

**Another Carnival AU because I am lost as to what else I should do.**

After the fourteenth time losing at the ring-toss, Hajime Hinata decided it had to be rigged. Nobody could play that many times without getting at least one ring on the pole. He looked back at his boyfriend, Nagito Komaeda, and wasn't pleased with what he saw. Komaeda had that look of pity on his face that no one ever wants to be on the receiving end of.

"It's okay Hinata-kun, you don't have to win me anything," Komaeda said as he grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled him back. "I don't deserve anything from you, anyway," he added, face getting red as he looked down.

He was wrong, he did deserve at least _something_, no matter how small a prize, and Hinata was going to win it for him. It was almost a lost cause at this point sure, but wasn't it a staple in every romance for the boyfriend to win a big stuffed bear at a carnival and gift it to his lover? Just because Komaeda wasn't a girl didn't change that. Hinata had to prove himself worthy of Komada's love.

Or, whatever it was the currently drooling Komaeda felt for him.

Hinata leaned over and kissed his lover's cheek. "Don't worry. I'll get that prize okay?" He turned away and stared at the game booth. He had seen people win at this earlier, so there had to be some kind of trick.

Komaeda just didn't understand. Why would anyone waste their time on such a worthless piece of trash like him. The one who deserved to be given a prize was Hinata-kun, of course. In fact…

As Hinata contemplated ring-toss strategies, Komaeda opened his wallet and paid for another round.

One.

Two.

Three rings on the pole on the first try and a bell rang. Hinata watched in awe as Komaeda pointed at the stuffed bear he wanted, and the attendant got it down for him. Komaeda thanked the man and walked over to Hinata, handing him the large bear.

"How…" Hinata couldn't even begin to comprehend Komaeda. Not the fact he that he had just easily won the prize Hinata had been trying so earnestly for, though that was a part of it. He just couldn't comprehend Komaeda in general.

"Thanks," he said as he accepted the gift. Komaeda blushed and looked away.

"You've been working so hard for my sake, Hinata-kun. Someone like me, so unworthy of your effort, someone so worthless compared to-" Hinata shut him up with a kiss. The bear was all but forgotten.

It dropped to the ground, white side smudging with dirt, red eye glowing under the soft moonlight.


End file.
